Living with Heartache
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: It's the beginning of season four, Brooke knows Peyton has feeling for Lucas. Lucas and Brooke broke up. But Lucas is trying to get her back. Peyton is alone, wishing she was strong enough to tell him how she feels. Leyton AU
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey everyone, It's me again with another story. I'm clearly bored out of my mind right now. I can't sleep so I write, crazy I know.**

**Anyways, I just have this pop in my head the other day. So I thought I should write it now. It's the beginning of season four, Brooke knows Peyton has feeling for Lucas. Lucas and Brooke broke up. But Lucas is trying to get her back. Peyton is alone, wishing she was strong enough to tell him how she feels. This will not be a long story probably about five chapters.  
**

**

* * *

**

** Living with Heartache! **

**You don't die from a**

**a broken heart **

**you only wish**

**you did.**

**Chapter one!  
**

Peyton laid on her bed starring at the ceiling, no music, no other sound. Well expected the ticking of the clock. The room is pitch dark, as she lays there wishing she could go back to the very first day. She saw Lucas, Should've made her move when he looked her in the eyes, then they would be together now. He wouldn't be out there trying to convince Brooke to take him back.

He would be laying beside her, as she whispers in his ear. Words that are old as time, words only he would hear If only he was hers.

"Hey" he said, as he enter her room "Pretty creepy in here" he jokes, as he sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, just need some alone time." she whispered, as she kept her eyes on the ceiling. Her heart beating fast, like it always did when Lucas was near.

"Peyt, you okay" he asked, in that concern voice that makes her love him more.

"Yeah," she whispered. "How is your plan on getting your girl back going" she asked, as she closed her eyes.

He just stay silent, as he looked down at her. She opens her eyes in smiles at him. "Lucas, you know I can read your mind and I know your story. You can't hide anything from me, I see what you're going through. I've be there, in it sucks to want someone who pushed you away." her voice cracks a little. "But don't surrender, cause you will get her back,Love comes to those who believe it"

"Is that what you really think?" he questioned, as moves a strained of hair behind her ear. Their eyes lock

"Yeah, I believe love comes to those who wait, you might have to wait a hell of a long time, but it comes." she smiles, they are starring at each other still. In for a moment she feels like it's the first time they met. She opens her mouth to tell him the three words she has been dying to say.

" I believe it to, When life is empty with no tomorrow and, loneliness starts to call, don't worry, forget your sorrow. 'Cause love's gonna conquer it all." He said, as he leans closer to her, in for a second she believes he is going to kiss her, but he doesn't well he kisses her forehead. Then smiled down at her, "Thanks, I got to go see Brooke" he said, as he jumped off the bed. Her heart literally breaks, as she waves to him. She waits till he is gone before, she cry's her eyes out.

* * *

The next day at school, Peyton did whatever she could to avoided seeing Lucas. She really didn't what to hear. About him and Brooke again. She was sitting outside under a big tree pretending to read.

"Hey Sawyer" Nathan said, as he sat down beside her.

"Hey Nate" she was glad it was Nath, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just try to handle been a senior, having a wife, a baby on it's way, state champions on my mind. " he shook his head.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not you" She laughed, as his mock of hurt. She felt good sitting their laughing with him. She looks up to Nathan like a big brother.

"So why are we siting alone, wheres your side kick" He asked, as he took a bite of his sandwiches.

"What side kick?" she asked, even through she know who he was talking about.

"Lucas, duh"

"I haven't seen him, since last night. He was declaring his love for Brooke again" she said, coldly as she played with her necklaces.

"So you know huh?" he asked, sadly

"Know what? that Lucas loves Brooke, and he will do anything to get her back, yeah I know" She replied, with a lot of bitterness.

"She did" he whispered, Peyton looked up at him confused, "Brooke and Lucas are back together" he said, sympathetically. "I'm sorry" he lay his hand on her knee.

Peyton closed her eyes hoping to avoided the tears that desperately wanted to fall. She took a deep breath before, opening her eyes. But when she did, she wished she didn't Lucas was sitting on the steps with Brooke on his lap. The tears poured down at that sight, her chest was hurting like it has never hurt before.

"Peyton" Nathan whispered, as he pulled her towards him. "He's a fool you know"

"No, Nath I'm the fool to actually think he would want me" she cried, her eyes were closed, She wasn't aware when Haley join them.

Haley give Nathan a confused look, but once Nathan nodded towards a laughing Brooke and Lucas. She knew what was wrong. "Peyton, it going to be alright" she said, as she patted her back.

"No,it won't" she said, as she stood up she grab her bag in head back inside.

* * *

That night she was in the same position, ex-accept she was crying. Lucas walks in to her room smiling with his hands in his pockets. " Is this going to be an every night thing" he laughs, but stops once he sees the tears. "Peyton, whats wrong?" he asked, as he sat down beside her. Her reaches for her hand, but she pulls away from him. She turns over so her back in towards him. She doesn't noticed the hurt look on his face.

His phone rings in he sighs, she knows its Brooke. "Lucas, I want to be alone" she said, as she wiped her eyes.

"Peyt, your upset, I can't leave you like this" He said, as he touched her shoulder. She pushed it off, "Did I do something? Mean you were fine last night" he asked, as he walks to the other side of the bed. His phone rings again.

Peyton lets out a bitter laugh, as she turns away from him. " Go, I'll be fine" she reassures him. "Beside Brooke will be very pissed to know your here with her ex best friend"

He shook his head, "Screw Brooke, Peyton you are clearly upset about something," he was getting frustrated. His phone goes off again

"Clearly, she needs you, so go, " she said, in a demanded voice

"No she doesn't need me. You need me"

"I wouldn't go that far" she said, as she finally turns around to face him.

"I need you." He admits to her. She looks at him and he smiles, but she doesn't return it, instead she turns away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He holds back on emotions as he asks her..

"I'm not doing anything to you, I just want to be alone" she said, in the most stressed voice ever.

"Peyton, I can't just leave knowing your hurting" his voice is fill with so much love, that it kills her to say what she needs to say.

She turns to him, her eyes red and swollen. Her cheeks stained with all that she's cried within the last minute. "Lucas, go to Brooke in be happy, you deserve to happy. I told you love will come to you." she paused, "We shouldn't hang out anymore" she avoids the look of hurt on his face.

"So we can't be friends?" his voice cranks, in tears glazes his eyes.

"Not right now, it's to hard" she whispered, "Please just give me time" she begged, he didn't say anything more. He walked towards the door then turn around. Giving her one more smile. She didn't smile back in that killed him. "Bye Peyton"

She waited till she heard the front door slam,"Goodbye Lucas" she whispered, as she closed her eyes. "I love you" she said, to the drawing under her pillow.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Living with Heartache**

**Chapter 2**

_ I've learned that goodbyes will always hurt._

A few hours later Peyton was still wide awake. She couldn't get the sound of Lucas voice out of her head. His goodbye was laced with so much sadness, and heartbreak. It was killing her that she hurt him. She never wanted to hurt him, she believed she was doing the right thing Lucas chose Brooke again. Been friend with her will only cause him and Brooke more fighting and him more pain.

And that's the one thing she didn't want to do. But saying goodbye to him hurt more then she thought it would. It wasn't just her heartbreaking, it felt like every other part of her body was broken too.

_ pictures never replace having been there,_

Lucas walked home completely lost and broken. His head replaying the conversation between them over and over. He walked in his room in when straight to his closet he pulled out his Peyton box. He was confused to what was really going on. He knows that Brooke will be upset about him spending time with Peyton. But he needed Peyton in his life in Brooke would just have to get over that. He never thought Peyton would cut him out of her life. He smiled as he went through the box, it;s been about a year since he last did this. He took out the cd she made him, he walked over in put it in his cd player, then laid down. Wondering were everything went wrong.

_ Memories good or bad will bring tears._

It's two a.m in Peyton's still awake, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through a whole day of school with no sleep. She walked over to her wall in started to take down any drawings that reminded her of Lucas or Brooke. She had lost the two most important people in her life. She open her closet looking at the door. Her mind drift to the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding.

_"hey" she paused " where did you sleep last night?"_

_"my car" she said, bitterly, "you see I Had this horrible dream last night. That my best friend told me she had feeling for my boyfriend.. But HA HA that wasn't a dream, was it?"_

_"Brooke"_

_"Why now Peyton? Why would you tell me now that you have feeling for Lucas. I have so much going on in my life. Stuff that you don't even no about"_

_So do I, trust me, but I didn't wish for this. I wished for Jake"_

_"Oh, right you wished for Jake, after you wished for Pete, then Lucas. I can't believe this is happening again."_

_"It's not, okay the last time was"_

_"The last time, do you hear yourself now? The last time you try to steal my boyfriend. He is on the damn door Peyton under me" she yelled, as she hit the door._

_"I don't want to steal him okay" she cried_

_"But you like him?"_

_Brooke, I'm not going to do anything about it, I'll just bury it"_

_"You can't bury, it is out like the time capsule, you could of bury it in not say anything to me. So what's that about?'_

_"I don't know, I wanted to be honest with you I don't want to make the same mistake I made last time. And besides you even said last night at Tric that you really didn't miss him" _

_She slap her across her face "Don't you dare, Don't dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you aren't a backstabing two face bitch Peyton because, you are in you know it."_

She closed the closet as the tears started to fall again. She wasn't she if she was crying over her lost friendship or the lost of her other half. She climbed back on her bed, praying for sleep to come.

_ And words can never replace those feelings_

Lucas rolled over in look at his clock it was now 2:45a.m. His eyes were trying to close, but every time they did. His mind when back to Peyton, he knows Peyton is hurting over losing Brooke. But if Brooke can forgive him, then maybe she can forgive Peyton. Then things will go back to normal. He will have both his girls in his life. But then his mind when back to what Peyton said, that still had him confused "Not right now, it's to hard" she whispered, "Please just give me time" she begged,

"What is to hard?" He question to his empty dark room. Those three word where killing him slowly.

* * *

The next day Peyton sat outside under her favorite tree again pretending to read again. She smiled as she noticed Nathan walking towards her "Hey" she smiled, as he sat down beside her.

"Hey back, what you up to?" he asked, as he takes the book at out her hand."How to let go of something you truly wanted, why are you reading this?" he asked, with a raised eye brow

"Shut up, at least I know how to read" she joke. as he pushed her. She noticed the kinda sad look in his eye, "What's up with you, you look kinda now?" she was concern, Nathan is like the only friend she had left. She had Haley, but Brooke spend most of her time with her.

"Nothing, your one to talk, you look like shit" he teased

"Thanks" she said, sarcastically

"Anytime, Sawyer"

"Seriously Nath, what's up with the face?" She wasn't crazy she knew there was something on his mind.

He look over at her. "Do you ever feel like your working for something, you're never going to get?" he asked, in his low serious voice. She nodded her head, "you shoot and miss kind of deal" he laughed, a little.

"Nathan, what's going on?" she was really getting concerned now.

"I don't know peyt, It's like, no matter what you do, you just can't have it. But knowing you can't have it, makes you want to fight for it more" he finished, as he give her a please tell me you understand. That I'm not completely crazy look.

She smiled, then looked over at Lucas who was holding hands with Brooke. "everyday" she whispered. She looks back at him. "But Nathan Scott always gets what he wants. So please don't forget me when your a big NBA star" she teased, trying to get her mind off of the happy couple.

"I can never forget you Sawyer, " he paused. " No guy can" he smile, he knows she know what he meant by that.

* * *

Lucas sat with Brooke and Haley. they were talking about the baby and the prom. But Lucas mind was still on last night, and his eyes were on Peyton. As she talked and laughed with his brother. And for a moment he was jealous of Nathan again, just like when Nathan had Peyton. He knew that they were just close friends, but it still pained him to see her laughing with someone other them him.

"You want to quit starring at my ex best friend" Brooke said, in a cold voice

"Brooke, I wasn't starring" he rolled his eye because, he knew she was going to cause a scene.

"Oh really it looks like you were right Haley?" Brooke asked, as she stood up looking down at Haley

"I not sure Brooke, I wasn't really pa....................

"OH, shut up, you totally take his side on everything." she said, as she grabbed her bag. "Lucas, you begged me to take you back. So if I were you I would start paying more attention to who your really dating, Not my backstabbing bitch of a best friend"

"Brooke, don't call her that." he yelled. "You forgive me for the kiss, why can't you forgive Peyton" he asked, in needing voice.

"This is so beyond the little library kiss" she said, as she walked away.

Lucas was more confused now, "Why really happen between them Haley?" he said, as he looked at his best friend

"Lucas, I can't tell you that. you need to talk to Brooke or Peyton. it's not my place"

"But Brooke won't tell me and, Peyton basely cut me out of her life last night" he said, sadly his eyes when back to her. She was standing up now holding her hand out for Nathan to take it. The laughed, as they walked back into the school.

"What do you mean she cut you out of her life"

"She said, that we can't be friends" he looks over at her, his eyes glazed with tears. "She said, it's to hard, she needs time, but I don't understand what's to hard? or why she needs time" he shakes his head. "It's killing me Hales" he whispered, as Haley reached for his hand.

"It's killing her to" Haley whispered,

"She sure in the hell doesn't acted like it" he said, coldly

"Lucas, you know that Peyton Sawyer, is really good at hiding her feelings."

"Do you think she has feelings for me" he asked, searching Haley's eyes. So he could get her honest answer.

"I......" she paused, thinking about what she should say. "Lucas, I believe she does on some level, I do..............

"Do you think she is in love with me?" he asked, cutting her off. it's the question that was on his mind all night. The one piece of the puzzle that would definitely get his mind at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

**Living with Heartache**

**Chapter 3**

_In kindergarten we learned what cooties were._

_In middle school we learned what a relationship was about._

_In high school we learned the definition of heartbreak._

Haley was speechless, she bit her lip, hoping something popped in her head quickly. She knows for the fact That Peyton has feelings for Lucas, but it's not her places to tell him. She didn't want Peyton to be mad at her. Brooke either, because, Brooke knows about Peyton's feeling to. But Lucas deserves to know right?

"Lucas, I believe that Peyton has feeling for you, which makes sense because, you two are so close. In you worry about her all the time."

"But do you think she is in love with me?"

"Would it change the way things are if she was?" Haley asked, tryin to readied him. She could tell that he was thinking hard, but them a smile form on his face.

"Yeah, things would definitely change" He said, with a smile that she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Are you in love with Peyton?" Haley just had to asks. She felt bad for Brooke, but she has always been a Leyton shipper.

"I got to go the bell already rang" He said, jumping up fast heading for his next class. Haley just laughed, she had so gotten her answer.

Lucas walked in the class room smiling, he loves English class. Mostly because Peyton's in it with him. So is Brooke and Nathan. He gave her a smile that sent chills up her back. She didn't smile back she just turn to face Nathan.

Lucas sat down beside her, totally forgetting that Brooke was behind him. Watching him with her jealous eyes.

"Today we are going to talk about love and heartbreak, because let's face it everyone will get there heart broken someday. Some of you might have already witnessed it." Mr. Jackson said, as he sat on the edge of his desk

"One of my favorite love quotas is, Love is like playing the piano, first you must learn to play by the rules, then you forget the rules and play from your heart. My father told me that one when I was sixteen. So who hear wants to share a favorite quote with me."

"If you love somebody, set them free, if they return, they were always yours, if they don't, they never were." Nathan said, as he looked at Peyton.

"Good one Mr. Scott"

"If you can't get someone out of your head, then maybe they're supposed to be there" Brooke said, as she looked at the back of Lucas's head.

"The worst way to miss someone is to have then sitting right next to you and know you can never have them" Peyton whispered, as she looked down at her desk. She could feel everyone eyes one her.

"My heart aches completely, every hour, everyday, and only when I'm with you the pain goes away" Lucas said, as he looked at Peyton. Who's head was still down.

" In a room full of people, you're always the first one I look for" Lucas said, his eyes still glazed on Peyton. He was hoping to get her attention.

"Sometimes I don't think you know how truly beautiful you are" Lucas said, as he smiled.

"I think that's enough Lucas" Brooke said, clearly getting pissed at his declare love for her ex friend,

"No, Miss Davis, clearly Mr Scott is quote guy. He seems to know what he wants" Mr Jackson said, he noticed the way Lucas was still eyeing Peyton.

"Peyt, he is totally talking to you" Nathan whispered, in her eye.

Peyton looked up then over at Lucas, who's bright blue eyes were looking out her. Like that use to when they first meet. She smile at him, tears glazed her eyes

"Anyone can make you smile, many can make you cry, but it takes someone really special to make you smile with tears in your eyes." Mr. Jackson said, as he watched the eye Commutation between the two blonds.

"I don't think you realize how easily you make me smile" Peyton said, as she turn around completely to be face to face with him.

"I want to be the reason you smile" Lucas said, as he lean closer.

Everyone including Mr. Jackson was loving this, especially Nathan who pulled out his phone to recorded this for Haley. Brooke clearly was the only one, ready to scream.

"When you love someone, only you can tell, but when you are in love with someone everyone else can tell" Rachael said, as she watched the two.

"Some people spend there whole lives searching for what I found in your eyes" Peyton said, she was totally lost in his eyes.

"Nothing can compare to the way your face lights up when you smile, I can totally get loss in you eyes" Lucas said, as he got closer.

"WOW, I'm so confused, I thought that Brooke in Lucas were together, When did he in Peyton get together" Bevin said, to skillz in her loud voice.

Peyton eyes widen, at the sound of Bevin's voice. She looked over at Brooke who was giving her death glares. "Sorry" she said, as she turn back around to face Nathan.

Lucas was silently wanting to kill Bevin, for ruining there moment. He was for sure she was going to say I love you or something.

"Miss Sawyer, this is nothing to be sorry about. You two clearly have feelings for each other. "

No, no we don't we are just friends" Peyton said, as she glared at Nathan, who was shaking his head.

"A guy and a girl can be just friends..but at one point or another, one of them will fall for the other, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late or maybe, just maybe, forever" Mr. Jackson. clearly he knew she was in love with Lucas.

"Do you love me?" Lucas asked, as he kneel down beside her.

"Lucas" she whispered, she was embarrassed. "This is so not the place"

"Either you love me or you don't there is no maybe. So Peyton which one is it?"

"I don't" she whispered, as she stood up. " I need to go" she quickly ran out of the room.

Lucas just stood there, wondering what to do next. "Maybe I was wrong" he said, as he went to sit back down.

"I wanna to shake you to make you realize what you just had in front of you, A girl who has made you her entire world. Lucas she is completely in love with you" Brooke said, in for the first time their eyes locked.

He now was starting to understand what really happen between Brooke and Peyton. He just wasn't sure what to do next. The bell rang in he walked out the door, he went to her locker, Happy she was there.

"Maybe your just scared because, you finally realized how much I love you and that I would do anything for you" Lucas said, as he turn her to face him. His heartbroke at the sight of her tears.

"Peyton, I miss you, I know it's only be a day, but I fill so empty with out you." He strokes her cheek. "I want to be with you, I need to be with you" he said, as he lean down in kiss her.

Peyton kissed back, in that moment she felt like a junior again, when they were going behind Brooke's back. She pushed him away.

"You love me,that's funny," she paused, "you miss me, you want to be with me, you need me, right that's what you said" she asked, as she started to walk away.

"Because it's true Peyton, I just realized that I can't be with out you, I need you in my life" Lucas begged.

"If you need me...then you wouldn't still be with her" she said, as she walk away.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think.**

Anyways I wanted to share this link with you guys it's a interview with Hilarie Burton regarding her not returning to the show. She seems pretty upset that people are starting rumors about why she is leaving. I thought you guys might want to read it. Let me know what you think. As for me I pretty much done with OTH after tonight, I just don't see it without them. So tonights finale will be like the series finale for me. I still have my writing which I would for sure keep doing just to keep them alive. I also have my you tube account so I will continue to make videos about them. Any ways just go to my profile page in click on the link at top of the page.

Please review, thanks for taking the time to read my story.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Living with Heartache**

**Chapter 4**

_Moving on is simple,_

_it's what you leave_

_behind that makes_

_it so _

_difficult,_

It's been a week since Lucas and Peyton have talked, Peyton was avoiding him. He was avoiding her now. He had it all planned out in his head. He was going to end things with Brooke. Then do whatever he had to do to prove to Peyton that he loved her, in that he needed her in his life. But life doesn't always go as you plan.

With the news he learned today he knows he can never be with Peyton. He for sure lost her now, no matter what he says, or does. Peyton will never want to be with him now.

_Trying to forget someone _

_you love, is like trying_

_to remember_

_someone you _

_never knew._

Peyton was more confused than ever, after his declare of love and the little quote conversation they had. Nathan telling her what Brooke said, to Lucas after she had ran out of the class. She was for sure that they would have some kinda fall out. But they didn't, the next day Brooke or Lucas didn't show up at school. Then the weekend came still no Lucas. Monday rolled around still no Lucas or Brooke. It was Wednesday when they both came back to school.

They walked into class holding hands, like nothing happen. In that moment she wished she was invisible. People were looking at her, like they could tell her heart was breaking, at the sight in front of her. She looked down at her desk, hoping she was able to cope with this, having three quizzes and a book report on top of that.

She wants to laugh or, maybe get mad. She should of knew that he would never leave Brooke for her. She was crazy to think other wise.

"Peyton" Mr Jackson said,

"Yeah"

"Do you believe in love at first sight" he asked, he had noticed her broken face at the time the couple walked in.

"Um,,,,," she paused, " I don't know, maybe, for some people" she said, as she played with her pencil. She could feel Lucas's eyes on her.

"So what is your meaning of love?" Mr Jackson question her. He was kinda enjoy watching Lucas watched her. He could tell by the look in his eye, and the face expression. That he was crazy in love with her.

Peyton close her eyes, why is he asking her all the questions. She looked over in locked eyes with Lucas. "Love, to me, is giving someone the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to" she whispered, the last part. Her eyes stay on Lucas, she noticed, as she steadied his face that something was wrong. He looked more broken then she did, but that's impossible, right?

_Sometimes friendships are not mend able._

"Mr Jackson, I have quote I would love to share with the class, especially with my best friend."Brooke said, as she looks over a Peyton, who was now looking at her.

"Okay, Miss Davis"

"A stranger stab you in the front, a boyfriend stabs you in the heart," she paused to look at Lucas, but his eyes are still on Peyton. "A friend stabs you in the back, but best friends only poke each other with straws, Because best friends aren't suppose to hurt each other." She said, as she glared at Peyton.

"That was...........

"Unless your best friend is Peyton Sawyer, then you need to ran and take your boyfriend with you, because Peyton is a heartless bitch" she said,bitterly, cutting of Mr. Jackson

"Brooke" both Lucas and Nathan yelled.

"Miss Davis that was uncalled for"

"I just thought everyone should know the truth, Peyton is heartbroken, Because she will never know the meaning of real love"

"And you do" Nathan asked,

"Yes, I do, real love is what Lucas and I have, a love that is unbroken no matter who trys to break it. Right Lucas?"

Everyone's eyes moved to Lucas,but before he could response."Your wrong Brooke" Nathan said, "You in Lucas are not real love, how can it be real love, when everyone that knows Lucas knows that he is meant to be with Peyton. Haley, Karen, Kieth, hate to say it, but even my dad and, I know it, hell I knew it when she was still with me"

"Nathan, shut up, you know nothing about Brooke and my relationship. I love Brooke, and we are real love, we are staying together regardless what anyone says." He reached back in grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Can I be excused" Peyton asked, as she try to hold herself together.

"Yes, Miss Sawyer" he know that little speech hurt her.

Lucas watched with broken eyes his heart was aching to hold her, as she walked to the door, "Hey Peyton" Brooke yelled, she was smiling in Lucas knew she was up to something.

Peyton turn back away giving her a fake smile, "What Brooke?" she asked, in dry emotionless voice

"It sucks been rejected, does it, I mean first your birth parent rejected you, and your dad rejected you. And now the only guy you really loved rejected you. See Peyton guys don't wanted screwed up pathetic girls like you." she smiled

Peyton threw her stuff down, as she walked over to her, she was pissed, in Brooke was about to get punch. As she got closer Lucas step in "Don't hit her" he said, as he step in front of her.

"Fine" she said, as she step back, "I'm rather be a screw up pathetic girl. then a whore that would spread my leg for anyone oh, wait you still do that, that's how you got Lucas, by spreading your legs.." she glared, at Brooke.

"Peyton" Lucas begged,

"Said the girl who was ready to fuck him, but then got scared, in pushed him away to someone who was able to give him what he wanted."

"Brooke" Lucas glared at her.

"See Brooke that's were your wrong, I just wanted sex, Lucas wanted everything with me, I pushed him away because, he said, he wanted to be with me, he wanted more than I could give him." she paused, as she locks eyes with Lucas.

"If you were a friend to me like you clam to be, you would noticed that there was something between us before you two got together. Like the night that I show up at his house telling him I wanted everything with him. But you didn't care about me you only cared about yourself," she shook her head. "that's the night I realized that Lucas was a true Scott, only going after want he wanted, not caring who he hurt in the process."

"Peyton, that's not true, "

"Shut up Lucas, I had issue head to toe right, Brooke was fun, you just needed some fun that's what you told Haley right?"

"He did not tell that to Haley, you are not what Lucas wants, so get over yourself"

"He still has his Peyton box" Skillz said, as he looked at Brooke.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked,

"They box Lucas keeps under his bed, of things that remind him of Peyton."

"No he doesn't he got rid of it" Brooke said, as turned to Lucas, waiting on his response .Who was starring at Peyton, "Lucas," Brooke yelled.

"Thanks Skillz"

Peyton shook her head, as she walked back over towards the door, she picked up her stuff then open the door. "See your running away again" Lucas said, in a low voice.

She turn around, everyone's eyes was on her, " I don't run from you, I walk away slowly. And it kills me because, you don't care enough to come after me. You never came after me, If you had we wouldn't be were we are today." she walked out of the room,

Lucas stood there, he didn't move, he wanted to go after her. But he knew it will only end with her crying. "Your an ass" Nathan said, as he grabbed his stuff

"Mr. Scott, wear are you going?"

"After Peyton, clearly my jackass of a brother, Didn't get the message she was sending him."

He sat down, as Nathan walked out the door, "This has been a very usually class today" Mr Jackson said,

"Yeah, we all learned that Lucas and Peyton are suppose to be together, but Brooke got in the way true love" Rachael said,

"Shut up Rachael" Brooke sat down, she was still steaming over the box. "Lucas you better throw that damn box away, or I will burn it." she whispered, in his ear, as the bell rang. Lucas walked out of class, with his head down.

"Lucas Scott, what the hell is wrong with you" Haley asked, as she walked next to him.

"Peyton hates me, life sucks, everyone in this school thinks I belong with Peyton, that Brooke was just someone who I used to bury my feels for Peyton."

"But how do you feel Lucas, screw what everyone else says, What does Lucas Scott want?"

"Haley it doesn't matter what I want" Lucas said, as he looked down the hall were Brooke was talking to two other guys.

"Yes it does, if its Peyton then go after her, Brooke is a big girl she will be fine, Lucas you have wanted Peyton since the seven grade she is finally in your reach, don't be crazy enough to push her away again.

"Haley, we can't be together, I wanted to be with her, but life got in the way"

"What do you mean life got in the way, what are you talking about?" she asked, as she looked over at Brooke. Who was flirting with two guys.

"Brooke's pregnant" he whispered painfully. He looked up at her with the most saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh Lucas" she pulled him into a hug, as his tears fell down.

Peyton and Nathan walked back down the hall in stop at the sight, she knew something was going on with him today. She knows him better than Brooke ever will. She walked to her locker, Tryin not to look over at them, Nathan was beside her "Why do you think is going on?"

"Not my problem Nath" She said, as she kept her eyes in her locker, she wanted to know, but she didn't want know, she was getting more confused.

Lucas and Haley broke apart, he looked up the hall his eyes landing on Peyton. "This is going to hurt her" he knew he wanted to be the one to tell her. Haley looked over at her to

"It's going to kill her" she whispered, as they both walked towards them. "Lucas I think I should tell her."

"No Hales I have to" he said, as they stopped in front of Nathan and Peyton. "Peyt, we need to talk"

"Sorry I'm kinda busy"

"Peyton, please" he voice was full of sadness

"Lucas, what could you possible have to say to me." she put her hands on her hips, she saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's going on?" she was getting concerned now.

"There's something I have to tell you" he paused, "Can I com........................

"Lucas and I are having a baby" Brooke said, as she walked up behind him, with a huge smile. "Karen also thinks we should get married"

Nathan and Peyton stood there with their eyes widen, "So you guys are getting married?" Nathan asked, as he looked over at Peyton. Who was face was emotionless, she was pale as a ghost.

"I have to go" Peyton said, as she ran down the hall.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes" Haley said, as she went after Peyton.

"Come Lucas, we should get home" Brooke said, she was living with Lucas now, Karen insisted after they told her last week about the baby." I'll be in the car"

Nathan and Lucas just stood there starring at each other, " It wasn't suppose to be this way Nathan, I was going to break thing off with her, but then she show telling my mom and me she was pregnant. I never wanted to hurt Peyton,"

"I know"

"Nath, watch over her for me, she isn't going to want me around now. But I need to know that she will have someone there for her."

"Haley and I will be there, where here for you two man" He pulled him into a hug, "I guess I should go check on her"

"Yeah, Nath I do love Peyton, I wasn't lying when I said it. "

"I know, I believe she knows to, she just has to let you go now. So I think it's good if you don't come around are talk to her."

"I don't want her to let me go"

"Lucas, she has to, I want her to be happy. You in Brooke are getting Married, having a baby, it's not fair for her to sit around hanging on to someone she will never have." He give him a sympathetic smile. Then walked away.

* * *

**So what did you think? I totally took this in a way different direction then I was going to. I kinda have the next two chapter's planned out now.**

**So Brooke is pregnant, what do you think about that? **

**Do you think Lucas and Peyton should have a conversation about the baby, the marriage, in the fact that he was going to end things with Brooke?" **

**What do you think Peyton, would say?**

**let me know what your thinking, thanks for reading and the reviews.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Living with heartache.**

**Chapter **

_Unfortunately, _

_A super abundance of dreams, _

_if paid for by a growing potential _

_for Nightmares._

_-Sir Peter Elstion- _

Nathan and Haley walked into Peyton room two days, later, they were worried about her. She wasn't talking to no one. She hadn't been to school since she found out Brooke was pregnant. They smiled as they noticed she was fast asleep,

"She smiling" Haley whispered.

"Yeah, she much be having one hell of a dream" Nathan said, as they continued to watch her.

"Do you think we should tell her about, what we talked about last night?" Haley asked, as she walked closer to him.

"I don't know" Nathan whispered, "I just don't want to see her hurting anymore and, if we are wrong, she will be devastated"

"I know" Haley said, as she looked down at her sleeping friend.

_She walked towards him, "I love you " she whispered, as she kissed him, She drew on his stomach, moving her fingers around._

"_I love you to Peyton" he answered back, as his lips grazed her neck._

_She smiled, as he said those words she longed to hear, "God I love you" he said, as he moved his lips to her chest._

_She kissed the back of his neck lightly, as he moved down her body. "I want you Lucas"_

_Kiss after kiss, her lips pressed softly on his chest, abs, and down over "Peyton" he said, as he pulled her up towards him. "I don't want you Peyton, I love you as a friend, I'm in love with Brooke, " then like a kiss in the wind he was gone.  
_

Peyton tossed in turned, Nathan and Haley's smile turned in to a frown, as she said. "Please don't leave me Lucas" she awoke up crying,

Nathan and Haley rushed to her, "Peyt, it going to be okay" Nathan said, as he held her.

"I hate him, so much" she cried,

Haley looked at Nathan sympathetically, they both knew it was a lie. She was in love with him and, he had completely broke her. Haley was praying that what she thinks is true, will change Peyton life. But she couldn't tell Peyton yet. She needed to talk to Lucas first. Hopefully he will be able to fix Peyton again.

_Go confidently in the direction of _

_your dreams and, live the life _

you have always

imagined.

Lucas laid on his bed, he has been in a complete dazes since Brooke told Peyton about the baby. He seen the hurt in her eyes. His heart aches because he can't be with her, he can't promise her that everything will be alright, Because honestly he believes nothing will ever be the same again.

He closed his eyes and smiled, in his dreams Peyton is laying beside him loving him, Kissing him, promising to love him forever. His dreams are his only way out from his reality.

_"I love you" he said, in a honest voice. His fingers moving strands of her hair behind her ears, exposing those wonder eyes of hers._

_"I love you too Lucas" she whispered, as she moved her lips closer to his. The kiss started off gentle. Just the feather alike pressure of lips on lips before they decide to start to live a more vivid life. _

_"I want to be with you" he smiled, against her lips._

_"I want to be with you too" she kissed him, again "But, your with Brooke, your having a baby with her" her voice was full of hurt and sadness. "Your marrying her Lucas. So we can never be together, I got to go" she said, as she pulled away from him._

_"Peyton, Please I love you" he yelled._

Karen had walked into Lucas's room, she walked over to wake him up for dinner. But stop at the sound of his voice. "_Please, don't leave me Peyton" _

She when over towards him, "Lucas" she shook him "Lucas, honey wake up" she said, in her sweet mom like voice.

Lucas jump "What?" he yelled, as he looked around the room. Till his eyes landed on his mom. "What are you doing in here?"

Karen just looked him, his face was pale, his eyes were dull, laced with tears, "Lucas, are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Don't lie to me"

"Mom,, I just had a bad dream, that's it I'm fine" he said, as he comb his fingers through his hair.

"About Peyton" she asked, as she sat down beside him,

"What about her?"

"Lucas, you yelled, don't leave me Peyton, what is going on?"

Lucas sigh, as he thought about the last four months. He looked over at his mom, "Peyton, won't talk to me, she won't look at me, she hates me,"

"Lucas, she doesn't hate you" Karen try to reassure him

"No, mom she does, I hurt her, I broke her heart," he sigh loudly " According to Haley and Nathan I completely broke her" he said, in a strained voice, as his tears fell, "I love her mom, and I realized it to late, because nothing I do or, say will change anything now" he cried,

Karen was a little overwhelmed, she knew something was going on with Peyton and Lucas. Because Peyton use to spend every waking moment with him. She was when him doing Brooke and Lucas's three month break, she even try helping him come up with plans to win Brooke back.

"Are you in love with Peyton" Karen needed to know, what was going on.

"Mom, I don't know oka...........

"Lucas, you do know, now tell me are you in love with Peyton"

"Yeah, I'm love with her, I have always be in love with her mom, She never wanted me, at least I never thought she did till recently" he laid back down on the bed.

"Peyton's in love with you?" she asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"She hasn't told me straight out, but recent events show that she has be for awhile. But I was to blind to see it. And now it really doesn't matter, because my life is about to change and, there is nothing I can do about it."

Karen frown, as she realized what he meant. Brooke his (girlfriend) is pregnant, he is having a baby at seventeen which Karen isn't to happy about. But she knows she has no control over it.

"Lucas, a baby change everything believe me I've been in your shoes. But honey if your not in love with Brooke, then why are you guys talking marriage?"

"Brooke's talking marriage mom, we haven't really talked about anything. She does her thing in I do mine"

"Does Brooke know your in love with Peyton?"

"She never asked, I never told her, she might think it. But like I said, Brooke and I haven't talked since I yelled at her."

"Why did you yell at her?"

Lucas closed his eyes as he begin to tell her what happen.

**Flashback two days ago.**

_"What the hell was that about?" Lucas yelled, as he slammed his bedroom door._

_"What?" Brooke asked, innocently_

_"Dammit Brooke, you know what I'm talking about." _

_"Oh, you mean by telling your precious Peyton that I'm having a baby with the man, she's in love with. I thought she should know" she said, smiling as she laid down on the bed. "Come lay with me"_

_"Yeah she did have a right to know, but I was going to tell her in private" He said, as he ran his hand over his face.  
_

_"She is my best friend, she should of heard it from me"_

_"HA, you mean your ex-best friend, at least that's what you have been saying for the last four or five months. Since your little fight or whatever, happen between you two." he shook his head. "look I just think she would handle it better, if I told her or, even Haley or Nathan. Not in middle of a hallway with a much of people starring at her."_

_"Okay, sorry god, just be happy that she knows now, and she will have time to process it before we have the baby and get married"_

_"Who said, anything about getting married Brooke?"_

_"Lucas, your mom did."_

_"No, she said, that we needed to think about what we wanted, She said, even though she is upset and hurt over us having a baby at a young age. That we shouldn't jump in to a marriage just because we are having a baby"_

_"We have to get married, it's the right thing to do"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Lucas, look we are having a baby, we are going to end up getting married one day so why not now."_

_"Because, Brooke we are just to young to get married, a baby is enough to worry about"_

_"Young couples have baby's everyday, in they get married,"_

_"Yeah, but I never picture having a baby this way" he sigh, "Brooke, I love you, I do but we are not ready to get married, or to have a baby, Having a baby is suppose to be one of the happiest times of a couples life."_

_"Yeah I agree, so why am I the only one happy," she asked, as she got up off the bed._

_"I don't want to get married, I'm here for you through this whole thing believe me. I will help you with everything, I will take responsibility for this baby. But we can't get married, I want to be fully completely in lov,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_"In love when you do" she said, in a low voice, as she finish the line for him. He didn't look at her, he didn't speak, he just stood there till he heard the door slam,_

**End of Flashback**

"She hasn't talk to you since" Karen asked, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No,and I know I should go apologize, but I just can get myself to do it"

Karen was about to speak when Lucas bedroom door flew open. Haley rushed in she was upset, she had a determined look on her face

"When is the last time you slept with Brooke?" she asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Haley" both Lucas and Karen protested

"Look, I just need to know a date, a ruff guess, something."

"Why?" Karen asked, as she walked over to her.

"Look Brooke said, she is four weeks, okay, you two were broken up for three months"

"Unless you slept with her during your break up period, the baby can't be yours" Karen said, as she realized where Haley was going with this.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Sorry there was no Leyton in this chapter, but I promise there will be either the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Okay what do think about Brooke pregnancy now?**

**Do you think Lucas is the father?**

**Do you think Brooke is lying?  
**

**Do you think Brooke had a hook while she was apart from Lucas?**

** Next Chapter highlights.  
**

**A flashback to Brooke and Haley's talk.**

**Nathan will talk to Peyton about Lucas and the baby.**

**A new guy enters the picture.**

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews you guys are awesome. Please review let me know what your thinking, or what you want to happen.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey: Sorry for the long update, I actually had this chapter wrote but my computer crash in I lost everything I saved. Which totally sucked. I had to rewrite this whole chapter, I'm not really happy with it, but I want to update it for you guys,so I hope you still like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Living with Heartache**

**One week Later  
**

_Embrace those who love you_

_and whom you love._

Peyton deserves to be happy and loved. Nathan and Haley have told her that repeatedly this past week. She is a beautiful, talented, strong, fabulous, independent woman. She has great supported friends, who have been spending all there free time with her. Haley and her laid in her room listening to new music and talking. Nathan was like her bodyguard he called her ever morning to check on her. Walked her to every class, they ate lunch together, and talked and laughed. He was becoming her Brooke you could say. Expected he wouldn't check at guys with her. Skillz was even popping up at her house he even brought her to the river court to teach her how to play basketball. She sucked, but Skillz never gave up on her.

_And rid yourself of_

_those who will only_

_bring you down._

Peyton walked into Tree Hill High smiling it wasn't her biggest brightest smile. But it was a smile something she hasn't done in awhile. She has spent the past weeks miserable over Lucas and Brooke she hasn't see Lucas in a week. Do to the fact that Lucas hasn't Been to school. Brooke makes comments but Peyton ignores them. Which irritates Brooke more. She decide it's time to let go of her friendship with Brooke and Lucas. Letting Lucas go was going to be harder then anything. But she wants to be happy, so she needs to start by letting go of the one thing she really wants.

"Hey Skinny girl" Skillz said, as he wrapped his arm her shoulders

"Hey Skillz what's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to check on you before, first period" he said, as they stopped at her locker

"Okay, if you say so" She said, as she opened her locker "So are you going to tell me what's really going on" she knew by the way he was acting something was up.

"Okay fine Nath told me to walk you to class Haley had a doctor appointment this morning and, they won't be here till later."

"Skillz I'm a big girl"

"I know, but Lucas is here today" He whispered, as he give me a sympathetic look

"Well he does go here, Seriously I'm fine" She said, as she grabbed to books.

"Hey ex-best friend and trader" Brooke said, as she stop in front of Skillz and Peyton

"What do you want B. Davis" Skillz said, as Peyton shut her locker

"I just thought I would come by in tell you my good news since I can't fine Haley"

"Could you hurry up," Peyton said, as crossed her arms on her chest.

"Look what Lucas give me" Brooke said, as she held out her left hand. Showing off a ring, an engagement ring

"That's Karen's ring" Peyton said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, she practically begged Lucas to give it to me. Isn't it beautiful" She asked, looking at Peyton.

"Yeah it is, congratulations Brooke, I'm happy for you" Peyton said sweetly and her honest voice with a smile. Brooke's eyes just widen with shocked. She was clearly wanting Peyton to exploded "Come Skillz, tell Lucas I said congratulations" she said, as she dragged Skillz down the hall. Living Brooke standing in the middle of the hall.

_Be not afraid of growing slowly_

_be afraid of only standing still._

First period ended fast Peyton was still smiling, She walked to her locker, then noticed a dark hair boy trying to open his locker. "Spin it around three times, let it land on nine, then click it up" Peyton said, as she opened her locker. she smiled as the boy give her a confused look

He did what she told her to do, "Wow. thanks" he said, as the locker popped open.

"It was my locker last year" she said, as she closer hers

"OH, I'm Chase Adams obliviously new here" He laughed.

"Yeah I could tell, I'm Peyton Sawyer" she said, as she extended her hand out.

"Hey Peyt, can we talk?" Lucas said, as he stopped there little chat

"Hey Lucas, Well I kinda of have to get to class. Maybe after school"

"Yeah, that sounds great" Lucas said, shocked that she didn't deny him.

"Come chase I'll show you to your next class" Peyton said, as she smiled at him. Chase nodded. "Oh Luke congratulations on your engagement."

"What?"

"Brooke told me and Skillz this morning, she show us the ring. I'm happy for you both" She said, as she walked away.

"So your ex" Chase asked, as the walked down the hall.

"No,"

"Oh I just thought with the way you two looked at each other. and the way he watched you walk away. It kinda looked like he's in love with you"

"No, he is in love with my ex-best friend, they are getting married and having a baby" she said, in pain voice.

"But your in love with him"

"What, no I don;t I.......

"Yeah you are I seen the hurt flash in your eyes when you said he was getting married."

"Pretty bad when strangers can read me."

"Well I'm not a stranger anymore, we just meant like twenty minutes ago" he said, as she laughed, at him. "So tell me something about Peyton Sawyer"

"What you see is what you get, plain in simple" she said, as they walked in to Earth science class.

"Well, I definitely like what I see" he said, as he sat down beside her. Peyton blushed.

"Did I just see you Blushed" Nathans asked, as he enter the room

"Shut up in sit down"

"So how was your morning" Nathan asked, as he sat down on the other side of her

"Pretty good, Skillz walked be to class I met a new guy, who is cute. And talked to Lucas, I'm suppose to talk to him later or something"

"He told you"

"No Brooke did"

"What I can't believe Brooke would" Nathan said, clearly shocked

"Duh, Nath Brooke wanted me to fell apart, But I didn't I stood my ground even when she showed me the ring" She said, as she started to draw.

"What ring? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lucas asked Brooke to marry him and she said yes, She is wearing Karen's ring"

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know I didn't asks"

Nathan sat back in his chair cussing Lucas out. "Damn Lucas what did you do now" he mumble to himself. As class begin. He quickly text Haley, knowing she had study hall with Lucas right now.

_Deception, aspersion, evasion._

_No matter how you define them._

_They all begin and end with a lie._

Lucas sat in study hall starring into space. He was confused, Peyton was happy and smiling and congregated him on his engagement. He didn't even know he was engaged. what ring was she talking about. He hasn't talk to Brook in a week she throw him out of Rachel's house where she is staying now. When he questioned her about who the father was, she told him she hated him for thinking she would lie to him. He told her that he did the math. there was no way the baby was his. She slapped him, then told him to get out.

"Your jackass" Haley said, as she sat down in front of him

"Now what did I do?" He asked, as he looked over at his very pissed off friend

"You asked Brooke to married you"

"No I didn't I'm just as shocked as you are, More shocked that Peyton seem to be happy about it"

"She is trying to move on Lucas, she deserves to be happy. She is tried of getting hurt, she want you to be happy to"

"I agree she dose deserve to be happy, I don't want to hurt her Haley, I love her, I want her to be happy with me. I wanted to tell her about the baby. I wanted to tell her that I'm not the father. I want to tell her that I'm in love with her, that I want to be with her."

"Lucas you have to be a hundred percent sure before, you tell her all that"

"Look Haley Brooke and I haven't slept together in four months, then she says she is four weeks right. Well now she is like five. So either she is lying about been pregnant or she doesn't know who the father is so she is pinning it on me."

"Lucas you seriously didn't asks her to marry you?"

"Scouts honor Hales" he said, in his honest voice.

"Then why is she wearing Keith's ring?" Haley asked, as glared at her best Friend.

_You can fall in love_

_In an instant. It's _

_letting go_

_that takes _

_time._

Peyton sat under the tree glazing up at the sky, she was enjoying the hot sunny on skin. "Trying to get a tan Sawyer" Nathan said, as he in Haley join her under her tree.

"Shut Scott, I'm darker than your white ass" She laughed, as he threw a chip at her. She threw it back at him.

"So how is the baby Hales"

"Were having a boy" she said, cheerfully

"OH MY GOD" Peyton said, as she pulled them both into a hug. " Wow, a little Scott running around. God I hope he doesn't get Nathan's big head."

"Hey, quit picking on me"

"Oh, Nathan you know I love you" she said, as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. She looked over in waved for Chase to enjoy them.

"Hey guys" Lucas said, as he walked up behind Haley.

"Hey Luke, I kinda invited Luke to sit with us. Is that okay" Haley asked, looking at Peyton

"Fine" Peyton said, as she stood up, "You guys this is Chase. he is new here" Peyton said, as she pulled him down on the grass with her. "Chase this is Nathan and Haley they are married and having a baby, I know this school is so unlike your old school. This is Lucas he is also getting married and has a baby on the way"

"Wow. where is your bride?" Chase asked

"I don't hav.....

"This she is" Peyton said, as she noticed Brooke laughing with Rachel and Bevin " The brown hair one, she is B

"Brooke Davis" Chase finished for her. Everyone looked at him. "She is pregnant, how far along" he asked in a low whisper

"Five weeks she says" Haley answered. As they all kept there eye on him, "How do you know her, is she in one of your classes"

"No, I met her a couple of months ago at a party in Lenoir, she was there with the red hair girl beside her" Chase said, as his face turn a pale

"Did you sleep with her?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas" Peyton yelled,

"Yeah" Chase said, as everyone eyes widen.

"Well that sure explains things " Nathan said, as he smiled, Lucas smiled to at Peyton who was giving them a confused glare.

"I guess you could do the math huh" Lucas asked Chase,

"Yeah, I guess I'm the father huh?" He said, as he stood up, "I need to talk to her" he walked away leaving Peyton totally confused.

"What the hell just happen?" she demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Living with heartache.**

_The truth is..._

_we hide so we can be found._

_and, we let our hearts get broken to see_

_who will come and fix it._

That night Peyton was sitting on her bed, thinking about everything that had happen today. She met a cute guy, who seem very nice, but he ended out been another guy who, Brooke has under her wing. He said, he could be the father of the baby, and Lucas was smiling over that. Lucas looked happy, but who would be happy after finding out that there girlfriend or excuse me his fiancee is carrying another mans baby.

_we walkaway to see who will follow_

_We cry to see who will wipe away our tears._

Maybe Lucas did know the baby was another mans. and been the wonderful man he is. He decide to step in to help Brooke out which means he is willing to marry her. She smiled a little knowing that Brooke wasn't having Lucas baby, but the smiled disappeared as she thought back to the damn ring on Brooks left hand. He may not be the father, but he will belong to Brooke forever once he says I do. And the thought of watching Lucas Scott pledge his love to Brooke forever, bought tears to her sad eyes.

_and, we let our hearts get broken to see_

_who will come and fix it._

She closed her eyes, as a couple of tears fell, she was so lost in her, thoughts that she didn't notice she wasn't alone. "I hate myself" the voice said, causing her to jump a little. She looked over to see a very sad Lucas, standing in her doorway.

"Why?' She asked, as she looked at him. He was looking down at the floor.

"Because, I let everything get so messed up, and I don't know how to fix it"

"What did you let get so messed?" Peyton asked, as she played with her fingers

" Us" he whispered, Peyton looked up and, they locked eyes. "I'm sorry Peyton, I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you, I'm sorry that I was to blind to see what was actually right in front of,"

"Lucas, Don't" She pleaded

"Please let me finishes," he sighed, as he walked over towards her desk and, sat down, "You were ever thing I have ever wanted, but are timing was so

"Screwed up" she said for him, as they both give each other a small smile.

"Yeah, After our little affair or whatever you want to call it, You walked away from me, in it hurt. I figured we just wasn't meant to be. So I spent more time with Brooke, while you were finding yourself and missing Jake"

"Lucas" she said, trying to stop her again, but it didn't work. She just sat there in listen.

" It killed me that Jake had your heart, I never understood why you gave it to Jake, But you never even give us a chance."

"Jake, is my past in yes I loved him and part of me will always love him. Just like my first love, will always have a pieces of my heart" She whispered, as she moved to the edge of her bed, Now face to face with him.

"Jake was your first love, right" He asked, in a little voice full of hope.

"No, I never told you or Brooke, the only one who knew was Haley. The night of your accident, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I couldn't go to the hospital because, I was afraid Brooke would seen right through me." She paused, as she took a deep breath. " I needed someone to talk to. And I couldn't talk to Brooke, so I find myself up on the roof of the cafe, were I told Haley that I need you to wake up so I could tell you that I was in love with you"

"Why didn't you tell me when I did wake up?"

"Because, you ended things with Brooke. She was so messed up and I was to scared that at the time you felt the someway about me. And I couldn't lose her, she was all I had, So I bury it, praying it will go away."

"But it didn't."

"No, It didn't then Jake entered my life and I felt alive. I felt like I was capable to have a relationship not basic on sex, Like it was with Nathan. You then decide you wanted Brooke, so I told myself that this is the way it was suppose to be. Jake and me, you and Brooke," she sighed loudly,

"It was my choice to fell in love with Brooke, but....................

"Lucas, No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. No one stays in love by chance, it is by work. and no one falls out of love by chance, it is by choice" Peyton said, cutting him off, she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say yet. But she still could stop him. She realized that he came here tonight to get everything out in the open, there was no stopping him.

"Yeah, your right, it wasn't my choice to fall head over heels in love with you at the age of fourteen, to want you to notices me at fifteen, to need to be around you at sixteen, even if it was just as a friend.. And to be still in love with you now" he said, as he grabbed her hand. " I'm so in love with you, I never stopped, yes, I loved Brooke, but she never completely had my heart, My heart was with you, rather you wanted it or not." He said, in his honest voice, as they locked eyes.

"It wasn't a choice to fall in love with you either or to be still so much in love with you now." She said, as her eyes widen she couldn't believe she said that last part. They stare at each other for a moment.

"What now?" Lucas asked, as he held both her hands.

"Nothing Lucas, we can't be together." She said, as she pulled her hands away from him.

"Why, Peyt we just amditted we loved each other, So what is stoping us"

"BROOKE" she yelled, as walked over to the other side of her room. Clearly needing the distances.

"No Peyton, Don't let her stop us again. We could be amazing together and, you know it. please don't push me away again." He pleaded, as he walked to stand in front of her.

"Lucas, Brooke is pregnant and...............

"It;s not mine Peyt, I swear, Brooke and I haven't had sex in three months, She had a one night stand with Chase or something, The baby is his, not mine."

"Wow! she told you this, that the baby wasn't yours" Peyton said, she needed to be sure before things went to far.

"I confronted her about it a couple of weeks ago. She just started yelling at me then threw me out. I could definitely tell by the look in her eyes that I was right. I think she was ashamed of what she did, so she told everyone it was mine. knowing I wouldn't walkaway" He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, you are on of the good guys" She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure which way to go, all she knew was that this time she wasn't going to let Brooke Davis stand in the way of what she wanted. And what she wanted was Lucas Scott.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked, in a little voice, as he moved his lips closer to hers. She giggled and he knew that she was giving him the go. " I love you" he whispered, before he kissed her tenderly. "I want to be with you" he said, as she kissed her again pulling her closer.

"I want to be with you to" she smiled, as he lifted her up." Jake never completely had my heart either. It was always with you and someway or another." She said, as he laid her down on her bed, "Good to know babe."t he smirked, then continued to kiss her. Both clearly enjoying there moment, their heated make out session was getting pretty hot. But something was right yet,

"Stop" Peyton yelled, as Lucas kissed down her neck, has hands under her shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked,, in his much concern voice. Still laying on top of her.

"We can't do this" She said, as she remembered what Brooke had on her left finger today. "Brooke is.............

"Peyton, screw Brooke, I don't want her I want you. I love you please believe me" Lucas said, as he caress he face.

"Then why is Brooke wearing your ring?" She asked, as a couple tears escaped for her sad eyes,

* * *

_The truth will set you free,  
only if you want to be free._

Brooke laid on her bed in Rachel's room, thinking about everything that had happen today. She was confused by the way Peyton smiled when she told her that Lucas and her were getting married. And her head Peyton was suppose to cry, yelled, slap her so Lucas would get upset with Peyton over hitting his baby's mama. She wanted Peyton to be jealous to hate her more than ever.

But she didn't she smiled and said congratulations Brooke "What the fuck was that about?" Brooke questioned to herself.

"Talking to yourself again" Haley said, as she walked in the room. "How are you doing, I saw Chase walk away from you. I want to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, So you know about me and Chase "

"You mean Chase and me" Haley smiled, as Brooke rolled her eyes. " Look all I know is that Lucas can't be the father, The timing doesn't add up Brooke, Which bring me to why I really wanted to see you"

"Okay, Haley Lucas isn't the father, yes Chase is, we met three nights after Lucas and I broke up at a club, Rachel said, the best medicine to heal a broken heart is a good laid, So that's what I did. But Chase and I hit it off and, we started to meet at the bar every other night. He told me one night he was leaving and didn't know he if was coming back. Then I found out I was pregnant and............

"You figured Lucas, loved you so he would be a great father. So you lied to Lucas and Karen and me, You hurt your best freind."

"She is so not my best friend, she hurt me first Haley. She went after my boyfriend," Brooke yelled.,

"No she didn't Brooke. She confession to her best friend that she had feelings for Lucas. She even said she would bury it, but you wouldn't let her"

"Haley, just leave I have to much going on right now, to fight with you"

"You mean like telling everyone that Lucas didn't give you that ring. That he didn't not asks you to marry him," Haley said, as glared at her friend.

Brooke closed her eyes for a moment, she knew Lucas told Haley,"Fine, Lucas didn't give me the ring, he didn't asks me to marry him. What more do you want?" she yelled, in a annoyed voice.

"I want to know how you got the ring and the first place." A voice said, from the doorway. Brooke's and Haley's eyes widen.

* * *

**Please let me know what you are thinking.**

**Who do you think should be at the door. Peyton? Nathan? Lucas? Chase? Karen? **

**Thanks for reading and to all my readiers who review thanks it means alot. **

**It you like this story please check out my new story, "Moving on & Holding on" it's a Leyton story set two years after season five. Please check it out .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Living with heartache.**

_The truth is that our finest moments_

_are most likely to occur when we are feeling_

_deeply uncomfortable,unhappy, or unfulfilled...._

Brooke, bit her lips as she stared, at the same eyes that use to sparkle, with even she walked in a room. The eyes that lite up when she would whisper I love you. Those eyes were now long gone, and we're replaced with cold, serious, disappointment, angry, even hurt, all mixed up in to one hot icy glare.

_For it is only in such moments that we are likely _

_to step out our ruts and start searching for_

_different ways or truer answers._

"Well, are you going to tell me the truth, or tell me a lie." Lucas asked, as he stepped into the room. His eyes still focus on the his ex girlfriend, who sat nervously on the bed.

"I never lie to you,Lucas" Brooke said, trying to defend herself, and hopping to change the subject.

"You just said another lie." Lucas said, in a bitter voice.

"When did I lie to you?" She yelled, as she stood up form the bed she was sitting on.

"You really have to asks?" He said, as he shook his head. They both glared at each other, as Haley step to the side, she knew this day was coming.

"Yeah, because, I didn't lie to you, unlike you, who lie to me since, we first got together."

"I lie to you how," He asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Um......Let's see, I love you Brooke, I do, I want to be with you, not Peyton" She said, as she crossed her arms over her chest, Giving him a smirk, like she had one over him or something.

"I didn't lie, when I said, I love you, because I did, apart me still does." He said, as he looked over at Haley, who give him and understanding look.

"Look, I'm going down stairs, you two definitely need to talk, You both need to be honest with each other." Haley said, then walked out of the room. Leaving the old lovers alone.

Lucas turn back to Brooke, once Haley was out of the room. "You still love me, ever everything I said,and did,"

"Brooke, you we're my first girlfriend, you taught me allot about love. I would never forget our time together"

"Are we breaking up?" She asked, in a shocked voice.

_Letting an old love go is hard, _

"Brooke, we haven't been a couple for along time, if it wasn't for you getting pregnant, We would of broken up along time ago." He admitted, in a serious voice.

"You are the one that spend everyday, we was apart trying to convince me that we belong together. That I was what you wanted, What the hell happen?" she was now angry, and pissed.

"Look, I know you are confused ,and I did want you Brooke, I never lie to you about that. It's just things between us started fading away, Even before, we broke up I know we wasn't meant to be, but I just wasn't able to faces the facts. I spent good part of the year, trying to convince you that you and I were soul mates. That's is what I wanted to believe, because, you were sweet, funny, cheerful, fun to be around, and I did love you. And I knew we could make it work,"

"Okay, you totally just confused me more. Lucas I love you, you are my first love, the first guy I give my heart to. I want to be with you, I need you Lucas, we need you" She said, with her teary brown eyes, as she padded her little baby bump.

"I will always be here for you and your baby Brooke, But as a friend, because, I believe we will be amazing friends, and if Chase doesn't want anything to do with the baby, I will be there for you, Okay" He said, as he walked closer to her.

"First off, whatever is going on between me and Chase is none of your business. And no we can't be friends,"

"Brooke, I'm sorry..................

_But finding someone that competes you is priceless._

"Are you with my ex- best friend?" she asked, in a bitter voice. She watched as his he rubbed that back of his neck.

"Um...Well I really don't know how to answer that." He said, honestly, He wasn't sure if Him and Peyton was a couple or not, They did kiss, and she did say she wanted to be with him,but neither make it official.

"That is not answer, Lucas either you are with my bitch of and ex- friend, or your not" Brooke was getting more upset by the minute.

"Whatever, is going on between Lucas and me is none of your business" Peyton said, from the doorway.

Lucas was shocked, and she could tell by his eyes, but once he smiled at her. She knew she did the right thing, By coming in. Brooke wasn't very happy by her appearance at all.

"What the hell are you doing in my house you bitch?"

"Don't you mean Rachael's house" Peyton said, in a sarcastic voice, as she walked into the room. She stopped beside Lucas.

"Whatever, you shouldn't be here, get the hell out" Brooke said, as she point towards the door.

"Look, I didn't come for you, I wanted to make sure Lucas was okay. He was pretty upset over your fake engagement. So bite me" Peyton said, as she smile up at him. She refused to let Brooke stand in the way of her feeling for Lucas anymore. Tonight Lucas admitted he loved her, and that he wanted to be with her. He picked her over Brooke, this time and she was going to soak it for what it was worth.

"Look, whore, Lucas just told me he loves me and, that he will be here for me and our baby" Brooke said, with her big smile. And a I win this round look in her eyes.

"Brooke, the lies need to stop, I was out in the hallway. I came over with Luke, he said, he wanted to talk to you alone for a moment. So I waited for him, I heard everything he said, and you said." Peyton smiled, as she reached down for Lucas's hand.

Lucas was shocked, but not compliantly. He was difinley loving this new out in the open Peyton. He squeeze her hand, making her smile bigger.

"God, I'm going to be sick" Brooke said, as she rolled her eyes, at the couple, display of love.

"Brooke, I never wanted to hurt you."Lucas said, trying to be the nice guy he is.

"Shut up Lucas, Damn your fucking apologies, are worthless" Brooke yelled.

"Fine Brooke believe whatever you want. I only came here to fine out how you got the ring." Lucas said, in his clam voice.

Brooke just shook her head, "Can you please just be honest, with us for once" Peyton said, as her and Brooke locked eyes.

"You want to talk about Honest, you whore" Brooke said, as she step in front of Peyton.

_Sometimes, you just need to scream. _

_Them maybe everyone, around you will realize _

_you've had enough._

"Everyone, Shut up!" Haley said, as she walked back in the room shaking her head. They all looked at her shockingly .

"Look, I have had enough of all this Bull. Brooke everyone knows your pregnant, everyone knows it's not Lucas, We all knew you and Lucas was over, before you two actually broke up. I don't even know why Lucas wanted you back. We all know that once he found out that, Peyton was in love with him. That nothing was going to stop him, from been with her. He has loved her since the seventh grade, He did love you Brooke, you just wasn't written in the stars. Lucas and Peyton are. The are an epic love story, that deserves a happy ending. And deep now Brooke you seen it to. That is why you never told him that Peyton was in love with him, that she confined in you. Because you knew that once he knew, he was gone, I'm sorry if you feel like everyone is ganging up on you, But the truth needed to come out. Lies tear people apart, So please tell us how you got the ring, So I can go home, because I'm exhausted." Haley said, as she flopped down on the bed. taking a deep breath, resting her hands on her stomach.

"That was one hell of a speech Haley James- Scott." A voice said, from the doorway. They all looked over to see Karen, stand there with her arms arcoss her chest.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, as he give her a confused look.

"Well, I was at the cafe in I heard a rumor where my son got in engaged. Then Nathan told me that it was all a lie. That everyone believes Brooke stole my ring." Karen said, as she looked over a Brooke who's head was down.

"Brooke, didn't steal the ring, I gave it to her." Karen said, as all eyes looked at her.

* * *

**Hey! I wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews, they were amazing. Please keep them coming.**

**Anyways, What do you think about Karen giving Brooke the ring? Why do you think Karen give Brooke the ring?**

**Let me know, what you think, I'm almost done with this story. I will be finishing this up, so I can focus more on my new story. "Moving on and Holding on". I have been right non stop for that one. So I believe the next two chapters will wrap this story up. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

The room was dead silent, as all eyes were locket on Karen. Expect Brooke's who's eyes were still glued to the floor. Karen slowly waked in the room, siting down beside Haley. She took a deep breath,

"Look, giving Brooke the ring is my business, it's between me and Brooke" Karen said, as she looked over at the young brunette, who lifted her head for the first time since Karen walked in the room.

"Just between you and Brooke, like hell it is."" Lucas yells angrily, letting go of Peyton's hand and walking over to were his mom was. "She is going around telling people we are in engaged, and people are believing her because of the damn ring on her finger. And now your going to tell me it not my business, bull,"

Karen looked at Lucas with disbelief in her eyes. "First off, don't you dare take that tone with me." she understood his angry, but she would be damn if he was going to talk to her like that. "It was my ring Lucas, and if I want Brooke to have then so be it. I will do whatever I want with it." she said, in a serious tone, as she gave Lucas a look that told him not to question her motive.

They room when silents again."Well..." Haley said, after a few quite moments she stood up. "I should get going, I'm Hungary, tried, and still have some studying to do." she said, as she walked towards the door."Night you guys,"

"Yeah, I should go to" Peyton said, as she looked over at Brooke. Who was now sitting on the bed. with her eyes closed. She wished things were different, she wished that Brooke would let her be there for her, but she knew that would never happen. Peyton sighed deeply before, leaving the room with Haley.

"I think you should go to" Karen said, to Lucas once the girls left the room.

"What? Why?" Lucas questioned

"Because, I want to talk to Brooke" Karen said, as she in Luke glared at each other. "Go home Lucas, we will talk later"

"Fine, whatever" Lucas said, as he left the room, slamming the door behind him

"I'm going to kill him when I get home." Karen said, with a shake of her head, as she rolled her eyes.

"You can't blame him for been mad" Brooke said, causing Karen to raised her eye brow.

"No, I guess not,"

"Karen.....

"Why Brooke?"

Brooke sat there staring at the women that she had become close to over the last year and a half.

"Why did you make me lie to my son, and your best friend, and Haley.? Why did you take my ring Brooke?" Karen asked, in a clam voice. She was upset, but more worried about her then anything. She knew there was a reason behind taking the ring. That's why she told everyone she give the ring to Brooke. She felt Brooke was going through enough and she wanted to give her a little break.

"I don't know Karen............" Brooke took a deep breath. "I always had this dream of marrying Lucas and raising a family. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought it was a sign from god, saying Lucas does belong with me, he does want me, he does love me." She closed eyes, as she continued. "I don't know why I took the ring, It just Lucas wasn't as happy as I thought he would be, I thought he would smile and pick me up and tell me he loves me and he couldn't wait to have a baby with me. "She opened her eyes looking over a Karen, "You know when Lucas and I was first dating before, I thought I was pregnant, you know what he said to me?"

"No, I don't know" Karen said, she was curious now. She remember that time she didn't take the news to well then either.

"He said, that he always thought when he had a child it he would be............in love" Brooke shook her head, " I don't know why I thought he would be in love with me now, But a girl can dream right"

"Brooke, He did love y................

"Yeah, that's what he said, but just because he was with me, said he love me, I always knew Peyton would be in his heart one way or another. "She run her fingers through her hair."Karen look," Brooke said, she knew she needed to be honest. " I took the ring, because I wanted to making Peyton jealous, but it didn't work, she looked shocked, but congratulate me. It wasn't the reaction I was hopping for." Brooke admitted, as a couple of tears fell for her red eyes.

" I know, I had a feeling Peyton was the reason, but Brooke you should known that once it got out, Lucas wasn't going to be so happy about it." Karen sighed. "Look I need to know something so please be honest with me" Karen asked, as Brooke nodded, " the baby isn't Lucas right?" Karen had to ask. She had her rumors about Brooke and a new guy, but wanted to hear the truth form Brooke.

"No, the baby isn't Lucas," she said, sadly "I'm sorry for putting him in the middle of my issues"

"Did you know it wasn't Lucas when you found out you was pregnant?"

"Yeah, I knew when the door told me how many weeks I was. I never planned on seeing the guy again. He was suppose to be a one night thing."

"So... you thought no one would questioned who the father was, everyone would just assume it was Lucas."

"Yeah, Lucas is a great man, and he wanted me, he keep trying to get me to take him back. Telling me he loved me. I figured it would be easier from me to raise a baby with someone who loved me and who would support me. Then to do it on my own." she said, as she wiped a couple of tears away.

Karen walked over sitting beside her. "Brooke, you should of been honest, Lucas is a great man, and I know he would still be there for you, his baby or not. It's who he is." she wrapped her arms around her. "Brooke, I'm here for you, I have been in your shoes, whatever you need I here, Lucas will be to, so would Peyton if you let her"

"I can't Peyton and I are no longer friends" Brooke said, sadly, there was a part of her that wanted Peyton back. But knowing that Peyton had Lucas, seeing them together wasn't something she was prepared for.

"Life is short Brooke, and friendship like yours and Peyton's doesn't come around all the time. Don't throw it away, over my crazy son. No guy is worth throwing a friendship like you two shared away." Karen said, as she reached for a tissue in her purse.

Brooke just nodded her head, as she took the tissue drying her eyes. She closed her eyes pictures her life years from now as a mother, as wife, a successful business woman. She had it all, but where was Peyton, could she truly be happy without her best friend.

"Talk to Peyton sweat heart" Karen said, as he kissed the top of her head. "That's all I ask"

* * *

Lucas walked Peyton to her door. "You sure your okay" she asked, as she unlocked her door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied

"Your bad lair" she smiled, "Lucas, you haven't said two words to me the whole ride home." she turns to him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, I sorry" He said, pulling her closer to him "It just that ring was never suppose to go on Brooke's finger" he signs deeply. "Even if she was carrying my baby, I just couldn't picture her wearing my ring" placing his forehead on hers

"Why?" she asked, she wasn't she why she needed to know.

He smiled, "There is only one girl I have ever pictured marrying and wearing my ring. having my children."

"Really" she smiled back at him, knowing where he was going with this. She was little surprised by the children part, but wasn't as scared as she thought she should be.

"Yeah, since the seventh grade, I've had this dream of this curly hair, green eyes, beautiful girl been my wife" he said, as he caressed her cheek.

"Oh," she blushed, making Lucas smile grow." Do I know her?" She teased, as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you do" he teased back, "I just never thought she would actually be mine"

"I so need to meet this girl. you talk so highly of her"

"That's because she is just so freaky incredible, and so beautiful" He smirks, as the redness covers her cheeks. "God I love you, I can't believe you are actually mine now" he said, in low voice that make her body heat rise.

"Well, believe it, " She smiled, as she added."I love you too" she whispered, leaning in, capturing her lips with his. "You should go" she said, as they break apart

"Why?" he was disappointed. she could tell

"Because, your mom wasn't to happy with you tonight. So I don't think it a good idea for you stay her tonight," Her fingers run through his hair smoothly, pulling him down for a suicidal kiss that send her over the edge when his tongue dances in her mouth so gracefully and his hands touching her so softly. Luuuuuuu," she carries. "…casssssssss." She hisses. As he moves his lips to her neck.

"What" he whispered, as he continued to work on her neck. His ringing phone get his attention. He moans loudly as he puts the phone for his pocket. His eyes widen, "It my mom"

"Told you so" She laughs, as she kissing his cheek. He shakes his head, as he answer it walking back to his car. She smiled, as he blows a kiss to her, she wasn't sure how she got so lucky, but she did know one thing. She wanted to make his dream come true someday.

* * *

The next morning Peyton woke to the doorbell ringing rapidly "What the hell?" she said, as she slowly climbed out of her nice warm bed. She slowly walks to the door, so ready to tear apart whoever is on the other side.

"Look, it is 6....................Brooke" She said, in compete surprise. Her eyes blinked a couple of times, as she questioned if she was dreaming or not. "Umm.......Wha..............

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke says, nervously. Cutting Peyton off She gave her a small smile "We need to talk"

Peyton nodded, then step aside to let Brooke in. She took a deep breath as she closed her door. Wondering if this conversation was going to end badly.


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and for all the amazing reviews. I want to thank the ones who review like ever chapter, you guys are the reason I kept writing. SomeYouGiveAway, RJMoonspell4, lukenpeyton4ever,Dirtynikki, bendecida82,BraseFTW,christina248, lalez, 4natelaft, mela18. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**I have six other stories I need to be working on, so this one is coming to an end, this is the last chapter. It takes place a year later, there will be flashback through out the chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Living with heartache**

**Chapter 10**

**The past is the past for a reason,**

**So let it go, in live for today.**

A year has passed since all the drama between Brooke and Peyton happened. They were best friends again, it took them awhile to get back the friendship they once had, but somewhere along the line they become bretyon again. Thanks to Karen who gave Brooke the final push to settle things between her in Peyton,

**Flashback **

**At Peyton's house**

Neither girl said anything for a long time, Brooke sat on the couch playing with her fingers. Peyton leaning up against the doorway biting her bottom lip, as she usually did when she was uncomfortable. She was a little shocked when Brooke finally broke the silence.

"I took the ring" she said quietly. She then notice the look of confusing on Peyton's face. "Karen's ring, she didn't give to me, I took it" she took a deep breath.

Peyton slowly walked towards her. She was surprise Brooke was actually been honest with her.

"I took it because...............because I was jealous" Brooke admitted

"Jealous of what?" Peyton asked, as she stared at her best friend.

"Of you, Dammit Peyton, you took away everything I ever wanted."

Peyton jumped to her feet. "I took everything away from you, Please Brooke I believe that is the other way around."

"Excuse me, I had Lucas the first time, you stole him from me. Then I finally take him back, that's when you decide your in love with him. So you stole him from me again"

"Brooke, I never meant for my love for Lucas to hurt you." Peyton said, as she calm herself down. she knew that yelling at Brooke was not good for the baby, or fixes their friendship. She so desperately needed her friend back.

Brooke sat there starring at her, she knew that Peyton would never hurt her, "I know" she whispered. "I'm sorry, for everything, I said and did, I never meant any of it, I was just.........

"Hurt." Peyton finished for her."I know, I'm sorry for everything I said and did to. And for falling in Love with Lucas."

"No, Don't be sorry for that," Brooke said, as she reached for her hand. "I have come to realize that you love him, more than I ever did, I mean I loved him at one time, but something along the way changed between us, I believe I was holding on to him because I was afraid to admitted that we wasn't meant to be. You were right, I didn't miss him anymore, it wasn't fair to him, to hold on to him, just because I wasn't sure what I wanted. " She sighted, "A couple nights after we broke up, I went to club with Rachel, I met Chase had a great night, when back to his place, and not once during that night did I think of Lucas. You know I normal girl would feel sorry or something over a break up with someone you calm to love, I think that's when it hit me I loved Lucas, but I wasn't in love with him, not like you are."

Peyton just nodded, she wasn't sure what to say or do, "I'm still sorry for th.................

"No, more I'm sorry's, Lets just say we both did wrong, Because I'm pregnant and I'm scared, and I need my best friend back." she said, as a few tears fell

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," Peyton said, as she pulled her into a hug.

**End of Flashback**

Since that day Peyton and Brooke were stuck together like glue. Peyton was there when Brooke finally told Chase he was the father. Chase and Brooke slowly got to know each other, she was there when Brooke got into the fashion school in New York, Brooke was there when Peyton got into the top art school in New York,

They were all there will they finally graduated, and when Haley and Nathan welcomed James Lucas Scott into the world. They all cried, when Haley and Nathan and baby Jamie left for Duke, Chase, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton left for New york,

Peyton went to art school, while Lucas went to NYU with Chase, in Brooke worked on her fashion degree. They shared a three bedroom apartment, Peyton and Brooke waited on tables at a local club, well Chase and Lucas worked as security, It was two months of living together and getting used to things in new york, when Brooke went into labor.

**Flashback**

Lucas and Chase worked the grave yard shift. So it was only Peyton home when, Brooke's water broke at three in the morning. Peyton quickly got her to the local hospital, while trying to get a hold of Chase,

Brooke was breathing heavily, as the doctors, were getting everything ready, "Peyton, where is he?"

"I called Brooke, I left messages on his voice mail and Lucas, Don't worry, he won't miss the birth of his son." Peyton said, trying to keep her best friend calm.

"I so hope not, cause I'll kill him." She yelled, as more pain hit her.

"I know, you will" Peyton said, as she stoked her forehead.

"Okay, Miss Davis," the doctor said, as he took his place in front of Brooke."It time to push"

"No, I can't Chase isn't here" she yelled

"Brooke, honey, you have to push, Chase will be here, come on, you have to push my god son out."

"But.............

"I'm here..............here,,,,," Chase said, as he ran into the room, "Hey baby," He said, as he kissed her forehead, then smiled at Peyton, "I guess our son ready to met us huh?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, as she took another breath then started to push. A moments later, a cried, was heard, making everyone pause.

"Wow" Peyton said, as she watched, the nurses clean the new little bundle over joy up.

"He is so beautiful" Brooke whispered, as the nurse place the little boy in her arms, Peyton watched, as the couple exchanged, I love you, and kisses,"Welcome to the world Logan Nicholas Adams" Chase whispered, Peyton was happy that Brooke was happy, and that her best friend finally had a family of her own.

**End of flashback**

Peyton stood up against the door way, as she watched, Brooke and Chase share there first dance as husband in wife. A month after Logan was born Chase asked Brooke to marry him, she cried, a she said yes.

Peyton watched, as Karen danced around the room with Logan, while Lucas danced with Lily, Nathan and Haley sat in the corner, playing peek a boo with a very happy Jamie. She never in a million years, thought that their lives would turn out like this, Haley and Nathan married, with a son, Brooke married with a son. And she was happy and very much in love.

"Hey," Lucas whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she smiled, "Where's Lily?"

"I passed her to Skillz, I wanted to dance with my other favorite girl"

"Well, Haley's over there." she teased, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haha, Haley drop to number three." he smirked, as he kissed her jaw.

"She did, did she" she smiled, "Well who is your first two, ?"

"Well, my adorable little sister, then my beautiful fiancee, who just happens to be carrying my baby." he said, as he rested a hand on her stomach. She just found out she was six weeks along, They might be still in college, but Lucas was beyond excited, when she told him, Karen cried, happy tears, and sad tears, because they were making her a grandma at very young age she teased.

"Dance with me" he said, as he pulled her out on the floor. They swing back and fourth, "I love you"

"I love you too." she said, as she kissed him, she then looked over at Brooke and Chase who was now dancing with Logan. Haley and Nathan was also dancing with Jamie. "I want that"

Lucas looked over at what she was starring at. He smiled, as he turn back to her. "And you will have it. I promise,"

"I want it with you"

"I hope so, I mean you are having my baby" he smirked,"And I have been wanting to make you my wife since seventh grade. We will definitely have our happy ending, I promise," he said, as he kissed her again.

"I'll hold you to that" she smiled, as they kissed again, early that day Lucas asked her to marry him, she said yes. But they didn't tell anyone, it was Brooke's wedding day, so she wanted to let Brooke have her day. She told Lucas they could tell everyone tomorrow. He agreed, knowing how important this day was to Brooke.

Peyton laid her head, on his shoulder, as she thought about their future together, as a married couple, as parents, and she wasn't scared, because she knew with Lucas beside her, she will never be lonely again.

* * *

**Okay so here is the end, please let me know what you think, I might do a new story about them marry and stuff, but I want to finish up some of my other stories now. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, good and bad. **

* * *


End file.
